A switchgear is a protection system in which a circuit breaker, a disconnecting switch, a earthing switch, a voltage detector, and the like are consolidated in a container; the switchgear covers opening and closing functions necessary for power transforming facilities in electric power systems; and the switchgear is required for necessity for a reduction in size from restriction of a site to be installed and the like.
Therefore, for example, in a gas insulated switchgear of Patent Document 1, a circuit breaker and a plurality of disconnecting switches, both of which are contained in an gas tank filled with insulating gas in a state extended in a horizontal direction, are arranged to be disposed in a vertical direction in the tank, thereby achieving minimization of installation area.